Connection
by writingxonxwalls
Summary: Response to the Notebook Challenge. 4 couples. 25 drabbles. Even though everyone wants to deny it, between them, there's a connection. Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Harry/Daphne.
1. Drabble 1 DH

**Connection**

**Draco/Hermione**

**The Notebook Challenge **

.

His expression was heard and unable to read. She usually knew how to read his body language pretty well, but she was at a true loss.

Every since she had opened his door, and he had set his eyes on her form, they hadn't said one word to each other. That isn't to say that Hermione didn't try, but with her heart on her sleeve and intense emotions pumping through her body, she just couldn't see to get the words out.

Finally, the blonde scoffed, turning away from the brunette intrusion, "What do you need from me, Granger?"

"I… I just-" With only a string of words, she felt self-conscious; she shouldn't be there. Shouldn't be asking him for advice, or even worse, doing what they did last time. When Ron and she got in a spat, she would run to his common, a Slytherin haven. She walked towards him.

"Something wrong in your perfect Gryffindor relationship? Has it been tainted by the flaws of the real world?"

"Ron's a good boyfriend to me…"

"You're bored! You're bored and you know it!" He snarled, coming closer, hands clenching and unclenching in frustration, "You wouldn't be here if there wasn't something missing."

Half-heartedly she tried to defend her boyfriend, "There isn't anything missing… we're _happy_."

"Then why did you come to me?" Roughly, he cupped her face with one hand, brought her closer with another and kissed her, "You know this is what you're missing, Hermione. You and Ron are missing the passion."

The smartest witch of her age had tears in her eyes as she stared back into grey irises. The only reason she was crying was because she knew he was right.

.

**Author's note. **

**Prompt quote: **"You're bored! You're bored and you know it. You wouldn't be here if there wasn't something missing."

My vision for this collection is this: inter-house relationships, particularly Slytherin-Gryffindor. Not just Draco/Hermione (but not excluding). There are four couples I'm going to be focusing on, and I'm going to try to go in an order. For example, if Draco/Hermione was drabble 1, drabble 2 will be Ginny/Blaise, then drabble 3 Pansy/Ron, etc. The couples are: **Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger**¸ **Blaise Zabini/Ginny Weasley**, **Ronald Weasley/Pansy Parkinson**, and **Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass**. This collection will consist of 25 drabbles. Please note that these drabble might be in different universes from each other.

I realize that this collection seems very out of the blue. Which, in some ways it is. I've had a burning passion to write some more serious drabbles, maybe even oneshots. I've done so by taking up multiple drabble challenges at HPFFCF. However, I think this lack of true humorous inspiration is making Hogwarts is Still a High School suffer. So, from now on forward, please note that this is now my main drabble series and Sixteen Candles is my main chapter story. That means this will be updated more regularly and frequently then HiSaHS. After saying this, that doesn't mean that HiSaHS will never be updated. It will be, when I feel inspired to use one of the quotes. But for now, I think it's best just to put it on the backburner.

Thanks so much for the continued support!

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent. _


	2. Drabble 2 BG

**Connection**

**Blaise/Ginny**

**The Notebook Challenge **

.

Ginny's was not going to cry. In fact, she was stronger than that. She was so strong that she didn't need a boy, no matter how close to being loved he made her feel, in her life. There were other important things in life that mattered too: school, family, and friends.

As she was sitting next to him for, what she figured, would be the last time, the redhead contemplated on what was about to happen. Even though she was confident in her decision, she had that small nagging feeling in her gut, almost like her heart is down on its knees, begging for her to reconsider.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Rubbing his face with his palms, Blaise Zabini took a deep breath, "Why?"

As the begging in her heart grew louder, Ginny's brain put the practiced excuses in her mouth. The longer he stared at her with an unmoving face, the easier, it seemed, that the words spewed out of her mouth. "I mean you want me to stand up to Harry about us, and Harry just wants me to get rid of you already, and that's not even mentioning what my _parents _say lecture me about you-"

Shutting her up, Blaise got up, frustrated, "Would you _stop_ that!?"

A bit unnerved, Ginny cocked her head, "Excuse me?"

"_Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants?_"

"I-I don't know what-"

"_Stop thinking about what I want, what he wants, what your parents want… What do _you _want? What do you_ want? Because I want you, Red. I want you."

Taken back by his mini-monologue, Ginny just sat there in silence. This was not how she had planned. Yelling had been expected, anger, expected.

And he before he left, Blaise didn't even looked back, "Find me when you figure that out, Red. I'll be waiting."

.

**Author's note. **

**Prompt quote: **"Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what he wants, what your parents want. What do _you_ want? What do you _want_?"

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent._


	3. Drabble 3 RP

**Connection**

**Ron/Pansy**

**The Notebook Challenge **

.

He caught her forearm, clenching it in the grip of his large, meaty hand, "You will not disobey me. _I didn't spend seventeen years of my life raising a daughter and giving her everything so she can throw it all away on a summer romance!_"

She didn't even attempt to jerk her arm away, but laughed defiantly, "You are so blind; you know nothing."

With a heart's intent of putting her in her place, the Parkinson patriarch raised his other hand, forming a fist. Her steady glare, however, did not waver; no act of protecting herself was made. It made him see red.

Her mother, however, was the one who pulled Pansy's father back. As he came close to hitting her face, her mother gasped, unable to contain herself. In her heart, the matriarch knew that her husband would probably beat her for interfering, but to lay a hand on her baby girl was unthinkable.

Shoving her to the ground, he growled, "You see _him_ again, girl, and, heir or not, I will hit you. Your mother won't be in the room to stop me."

Pansy made a point to not let him see she was in pain.

.

A few short hours later, there was an expected tap to her window.

"Merlin, Pans, I came as soon as I got your owl… are you ok?"

Through tired eyes, she threw a suitcase in the flying car, got her Hogwarts trunk, and with the help of her boyfriend, hopped into the car, "Just drive, Ron. They're not important."

As they drove towards the Burrow, Pansy didn't look back.

.

**Author's note. **

**Prompt quote: **"I didn't spend seventeen years of my life raising a daughter and giving her everything so she can throw it all away on a summer romance!"

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent. _


	4. Drabble 4 HD

**Connection**

**Harry/Daphne**

**The Notebook Challenge **

.

He was the famous hero known for saving the Wizarding world, she, infamous Slytherin best remembered from her constant boy toy she had hanging on her every word.

And he was in love with her.

Harry would watch her cycle through boys, not daring to even glance in his direction. He couldn't decide the reason why, whether it was because he was too much of a Golden Boy in the public's eye, or the fact that the exotically beautiful girl just found him ugly.

But, at least, Daphne knew his name. Granted, she was making fun of him whenever acknowledgment was made, but too love struck to even hear the words, Harry would try to memorize the contours of her face, the curve of her body, and the softness of her skin when she physically pushed him around.

It was horrible for him, unrequited love, but he couldn't help but fall deeper.

And every morning he would straighten his burgundy and gold tie in his mirror, close his eyes and picture her waiting for him to go to breakfast. She smile and wave before heading in before him. His imagined self would lean into his best mate, Ron, and say, "That's my sweetheart in there. Wherever she is, that's where my home is."

But the daydream always ending too soon, black would take over the alternate universe where everything was happy and good, and Harry was finally happy.

.

**Author's note. **

**Prompt quote: **"That's my sweetheart in there. Wherever she is, that's where my home is."

I've always wanted to write Daphne as a play-girl and Harry a little depressed. I know these are getting shorter, but I think the updates will be faster, I have a lot of good ones swimming around in my mind with these quotes.

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent. _


	5. Drabble 5 DH

**Connection**

**Draco/Hermione**

**The Notebook Challenge **

.

She thought that he wouldn't find her in the Astronomy Tower. The whole idea of running away from their problems was cliché enough, that maybe he thought she would have more class than to just fall into another typical story-book ending.

The smartest with of her generation was wrong.

He knew exactly where to find her, though he didn't come right away. In the beginning, it was because he was downright livid that she had slapped him across the face. How dare she abuse him while he was trying to sort everything out verbally? Then throughout his classes, he noticed she would slip out of class as soon as she could, and didn't show at meals. Then he was frustrated that she was ignoring him. It wasn't until the middle of dinner did he gather up the courage, sandwich and apple in hand, to go find her.

"I brought you dinner."

Hermione nodded her head in thanks, but Draco felt as if something was off.

"What have I done this time?"

"Nothing."

"Hermione."

"Nothing!"

He pinched his nose, and took a deep breath, "Hermione, you need to talk to me. I don't understand how that mind of yours works; Merlin knows I try, but sometimes you've just got to help me out a little. I mean honestly, -"

She couldn't control herself from interjecting, "I'm sick of fighting!"

Draco scoffed, "Well that's what we do, we fight… You tell me I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch, and I tell you that you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, ninety-nine percent of the time. I'm not afraid of hurting your feelings. You have, like, a two second rebound rate, then you're back to the next pain-in-the-ass thing."

.

**Author's note. **

**Prompt quote: **_"Well that's what we do, we fight… You tell me I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch, and I tell you that you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, ninety-nine percent of the time. I'm not afraid of hurting your feelings. You have, like, a two second rebound rate, then you're back to the next pain-in-the-ass thing."_

Short and a little strange, but I couldn't seem to get it out of my brain until I got it on paper. Blaise/Ginny next!

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent. _


	6. Drabble 6 BG

**Connection**

**Blaise/Ginny**

**The Notebook Challenge **

.

He found her. He couldn't believe he had found her, there of all places, quietly reading a book while having lunch in an outside café in Diagon Alley. It seemed like too common of a place to find her. Blaise had always dreamed that perhaps she would see all the newspapers that featured him on the front for his many accomplishments from his new lawyer position for the Ministry. That she would come and knock on his front door and make a joke. She wouldn't actually say she missed him, but it would go unsaid, just because she came. And he would make sure she would never leave again.

It had been quite a few years since their romantic Hogwarts days. However, those weren't distant memories for Blaise. They were some that he thought of most, quite on the contrary. He remembered the trips to Hogsmaede, walking her to class, and snogging in the alcoves. Blaise also remembered her slipping through his fingers just because of the small age difference of a year.

In one year, they had gone from inseparable to strangers.

Which is why his heart almost burst, and the burly dark-haired man, who most of society believe to be a very intimidating, had to resist the urge to run over.

"Red?"

Looking up, Ginny Weasley, only female offspring of the famous Weasley clan almost choked on her salad, "Blaise? Merlin! Oh… how good it is to see you!"

As she stood up to offer him an awkward hug, Blaise felt like something was a little out of place. She offered him the seat across from her, and he couldn't help but notice that there was no wedding band. Her bare hand fascinated him; one could even say he was captivated. Had she waited all this time?

They tore through normal topics of conversation with ease, learning how each other had been in the past years. He learned that she had a cat named Jules and that she lived in a ritzy apartment in muggle London, but often visited the burrow which was where her brother Ron and Luna Lovegood resided as husband and wife.

The uneasy silence settled when there were no more standard questions.

"_Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me_, Blaise… _I waited for you for seven years_."

On loop in his head was her voice, saying it wasn't over. What he had been waiting to hear ever since he had graduated. The words surrounding, however, troubled him, "What do you mean? I wrote you every day for a year. You responded to most towards the beginning, then you gave me some shitty story about dating some boy and not feeling it was appropriate to write me anymore. You dumped me over letters. I was waiting for you to come back."

"In the papers- the beautiful girls-"

"Are _friends_ of mine. You can meet them if you'd like, but honestly Ginny, you didn't even feel the need to get re-in touch with me? Was that all I was to you? A high school boyfriend to just forget and tell stories about occasionally to your grandchildren?"

"No- of course not! I just- I…" She took a breath, steadying her voice, "Let's start over."

"How in the bloody hell do you propose we do that? We can't just forget everything that's happened between us, Red; it just doesn't work like that! I mean, honestly-"

"Hi, I'm Ginerva Weasley, but I liked to be called Ginny," The redhead stuck her hand out for a handshake.

For the first time in awhile, Blaise's insides felt warm, like he was missing something, but was now whole again. It felt good.

"Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini, and I find you're red hair very endearing."

"Oh, shut up."

He smiled.

.

**Author's note. **

**Prompt quote: **"Why didn't you write me? Why? I waited for you for seven years."

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent. _


	7. Drabble 7 RP

**Connection**

**Ron/Pansy **

**The Notebook Challenge **

.

"What do you mean you won't go out with me?"

She brushed her black hair behind her shoulder, looking around cautiously to make sure that no one she knew was around, "Ronald, you're just not my type."

The redhead temper was on the verge of showing, but he tried to push it down, "You've been stringing me along this past month. What you mean I'm not you're type?"

"You just aren't." Pansy started shuffling her feet, wanting to leave this awkward encounter.

"What do you want? I could be fun, if you want. I could be pensive, uhh… smart superstitious, brave? And I, uhh, I can be light on my fee. I could be whatever you want. You just tell me what you want, and I'm going to be that for you."

With a cold stare on a Slytherin would know to perfection, Pansy deadpanned, "I want you to get lost."

"Fine, I get the hint," He growled before stalking angrily down the hallway.

Pansy was left in his wake, fighting the urge to cry. She did what she had to; maybe her dad would change his mind about loving his daughter now that she wasn't pining after a blood traitor.

.

**Author's note. **

**Prompt quote: **I could be fun, if you want. I could be pensive, uhh... smart, superstitious, brave? And I, uhh, I can be light on my feet. I could be whatever you want. You just tell me what you want, and I'm gonna be that for you.

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent. _


	8. Drabble 8 HD

**Connection**

**Harry /Daphne **

**The Notebook Challenge **

.

Harry Potter had never been more nervous for anything in his entire life. He had wanted this to be close family and friends only; however, the Boy-Who-Lived can't even eat a sandwich without everyone in the wizarding world reading about it in their gossip magazines much less an event of the century like this one.

So it went from small and intimate to largely overdone for Harry's taste. In truth, Harry didn't want to embarrass himself today in front of all of the reporters who would blast his embarrassment tenfold to the rest of the world, or even worse in front of his friends who would personally never let him forget it.

Most of all, he wanted to make his wedding day perfect for Daphne, because she deserved whatever she wanted. Harry was certain that a clumsy groom wasn't on her wish list.

As he took her into the crook of his arm and led her up the aisle, she whispered, "Relax, Harry. You look great. And I know I look great. We can do this."

And together, they did.

.

**Author's note. **

**Prompt quote: **"You look great. And I know I look great."

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent. _


	9. Drabble 9 DH

**Connection**

**Draco/Hermione**

**The Notebook Challenge **

.

Astoria was packing her bags. Not out of spite or hate, she had convinced herself. In fact, it was a relief for her to finally live her life. Stepping out of the Malfoy Manor this time would be like taking the first step into the rest of her life.

She had been a fairly new Malfoy bride; they had only been married for almost a year. The countless parties were glamorous, and the pureblood line had continued, which was so important for Astoria and Draco's parents, who were now out of the picture.

Astoria knew he wouldn't understand if she tried to talk to him about this. In the end, she was leaving for selfish reasons, and she didn't try to deny it to herself. But in more ways than one, she was also pushing him to reach for something that would make him whole and happy. Mrs. Malfoy just had a feeling that she wasn't the one for him, and he deserved _the one_.

So, she left a note, which she knew would suffice. And hopefully it would give him a push in the right direction. Astoria left feeling like a new person, ready to face the world for the first time. And she liked it.

.

Look, a woman knows when a man looks into her eyes and sees someone else. I'll always be here for you as a friend if you need me. Go ask Hermione Granger on a date. You won't regret it… I promise. – Astoria Greengrass

.

**Author's note. **

**Prompt quote: **"Look, a woman knows when a man looks into her eyes and sees someone else."

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent. _


	10. Drabble 10 BG

**Connection**

**Blaise/Ginny**

**The Notebook Challenge **

.

Not many people attended the wedding. In fact, it was mostly Ginny's side that had the courtesy to show up. Blaise's family had disowned him quite awhile back when he had brought his girlfriend home; her blood may have been pure, but it wasn't pure _enough_. His father had clearly stated that as long as they were together, they would have nothing to do with him. After having been blocked out of his family, Blaise tried to have contact with his mother, by sending her an invitation to the wedding, one of the biggest days of his life. She never sent owl that she would be in attendance.

But they had moved beyond that; today wasn't meant to be a day of sadness. The Weasley clan had taken him in and treated him like one of their own, because that's what families did, they reasoned. Blaise knew all of the Weasley traditions, Ron's like and dislikes when it comes to Quidditch, how to never get caught pulling off a prank with Fred and George, and how to always compliment Molly's cooking to the highest extent. He had himself a new home, a new life which he would share with Ginny forever.

This led them to where they were now, exchanging their vows to one another. It's a beautifully intimate time, giving their friends and family a glimpse of their everlasting love for each other. Ginny had concluded hers, and Blaise was finishing his, a broad smile on his face, feeling complete and whole, like this moment was all he had been waiting for his entire life, "The best love is the kind that awakens the soul; that makes us reach for more, that plants fire in our hearts and brings peace in our minds. That's what I hope to give you forever."

Amidst the thunderous applause prompted by the first kiss as husband and wife, Amorina Zabini was hidden among the other crowd, successfully going unnoticed by her son. She furiously wiped away her tears of joy. She had missed out on her son, just to stick with the security that her husband had provided for her.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into a warm hug. One would never receive a hug like this from the circles her husband runs in. Bloody hell, who was she kidding, she would never get a hug like this from anyone she knew.

Molly held this woman close to her, not knowing her name or anything about her. What she did know was that Blaise was the spitting image of her. One would have to be an idiot not to notice the resemblance. She had come, and that was enough.

"There's always time for change, deary," Molly said, "Let's get you to the reception. You need to be re-introduced to your son."

.

**Author's note. **

**Prompt quote: **"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul; that makes us reach for more, tha plants fire in our hearts and brings peace in our minds. That's what I hope to give you forever."

Amorina = Latin meaning love

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent. _


	11. Drabble 11 RP

**Connection**

**Ron/Pansy**

**The Notebook Challenge **

.

Snow is clean and fresh, falling quietly but consistently to the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The flakes dot her black hair, the stark contrast only depicting the difference between the two.

She knows she's not like the snow. That's why she likes to imagine she is. That she is pure, that no one, no _boy_ had gotten to her, destroyed her. In attempts to radically change her image, she had searched for love. This dark haired Slytherin had found her efforts futile and pointless; of all the boys she had been with, they had all been the same. They had used her.

Now, her brain is screaming at her to stay away. Make him go away, it's telling her, you don't want to get hurt again. Which was true, she didn't. Her heart wanted her to tell him the truth.

"Other boys had wanted you for your body… I want your heart Pansy," he calmly said to her, reaching for her hand as they sat on a cold, stone bench.

She took a moment to stare at the sky, watching intricate patterns of water fall from the sky, "You know I want to give you everything you want. But I can't. It's broken."

"I'm not perfect either. No one is. We'll work it out together."

Pansy Parkinson took a hard look at the boy sitting next to her. What profoundly stood out to her was his copper-wire hair, violently standing out between the puffs of snow.

"Let's try."

.

**Author's note. **

**Prompt quote: **"You know I want to give you everything you want. But I can't. It's broken."

Symbolism in the snow and the hair, yeah? (:

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent. _


End file.
